Morat T. Rondoval
HRM Morat T. Rondoval, elected King of England March 21, 1465. Patriarch of the Rondoval family. Engaged to Lady Amalea, Viscountess of Disley Father of Damian, Cherokee Rose, Danael "Det" E. Thoman and Paul "Pol" O. Luke (twins), Lizzy, Deejay, and Adelaida (deceased). Step-father of Andreas. RP Profile: Taverns: * Owner and bartender of the "More Rondoval Campfire" tavern in the village of Preston * Owner and bartender of the "Sick Digs" tavern in the village of Beeston * Owner and bartender of the "More Sick Fires!" tavern in the village of Chester * Owner of the "Kings Cup" tavern in the village of Kendal * Owner and bartender of the camp fire "L'épée de l'Homme Vert" on a road in Duché d'Anjou (node 431) * Bartender of the camp fire "KULTIE's LIFELESS HEART" on a road in County of Galloway (node 755) Ships: * Captain of the ship "WmNS Mint Cake" * Captain of the ship "RS Sea Gypsy" What you might want to know about Morat and what you know you don't not want to not know about him too. Morat T. Rondoval Born around 1434 the end days of November. Height: ~6'3"-6'4" Weight: ~200 lbs Hair: Eye stabbing Blonde Eyes: Like the sea they shift from green to clear blue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ His children: Andreas, their oldest, though not blood he is of the same salt and worthy of the love and adoration Morat would give to any of his sons Damian and Cherokee Rose, the two eldest twins. Born out of wedlock but to the woman of his dreams the only woman he has ever loved so completely and entirely. Det and Pol, poor frail premature battle born twins, they grew strong despite what the stars had fated them with. Like two sides to the same coin their mirror images distinguished only by Det with his dark hair and Pol with his hair blonder even than his father. Lizzy-Rhae Anne, the youngest daughter the splendid gift sent to them in the middle of hard times. And another on the way, the bump who will soon join the family! **** His brothers and sisters: His oldest brother and half cousin who had been lost to them before Jah sent him back to change their lives forever. The dark haired, soft spoken, solid patriarch. His next younger brother, one of the kindest souls to grace the kingdoms. Wild and erratic sometimes but his heart always burning with the passion to do the right thing. His youngest living brother, the beast of England, fun loving mischievous and innocent. Their lost brother whom they assumed dead, Mor will not forget easily. His twin sister, though he had spent so much time apart from her that he barely knew her, her death shook him and lingers with him to this day. A deep burning thorn he would like the chance to avenge. His next younger sister, blonde haired badass, but beautiful and loving. Haunted and badgered by life she still finds the time to be there for her brother. His youngest sister, fiery haired lass with a personality to match. Warm and full of energy, flickering in the wind. Lost though she was for so long he was so relieved to find her alive. His cousins: Blonde haired triplets to the older of his two living sisters, his two cousins living in the south so special to him. One noble lass who played an important part in the life that he began on his own in Corcaigh. A regular fixture of humor and reliability. The other he met later, who showed him kindness though they were practically strangers, who stood by and supported him along with the others. Who could tell him the truth and not worry about it stinging. Adored especially by his daughter for their time together when she helped Morat and Numpty. His gypsy cousin, a loving father, a generous serious soul with an easy smile that hid a painful past. That smile and his hair making him look just an older happier version of Morat. The friends who he would never give up for the life of him. ********************************************************************* His past: Morat was born on a small island off the coast of Southern Ireland, between Cork and Old Head. Growing up on an island and coming from a seafaring family, Mor spent a lot of time in the sea. He could swim nearly as soon as he could walk. During his happy childhood Mor assisted with raising his younger siblings and helped his father with business(mostly just fishing). The Island was not large, but had enough fertile land for a small farm and some animals. They had very little interaction with the world, outside of trips to the nearby town and occasionally to the capital Corcaigh. His father insisted on a life of obscurity, but trained all of his children to be fine archers, hoping they would never see a battle close up. As a young man, Morat was given the opportunity to sail on his Uncle’s ship. Later a few of his brothers and even one sister had the same opportunity. Sailing on Lope Rondoval'’s ship the *Heron’'s Flight* opened Mor’s eyes to a whole new world. A world full of pain, sacrifice, corruption and evil. Lope was a lot more honest in some ways than his father. Lope told his nephews of his and his brother’s travels and campaigns. While Morat’s father was always trying to do the right thing, he couldn’t handle exposing his family directly to the darkness. Mor couldn’t understand that. And set himself towards a path that his father had done everything in his power to keep him from. On that ship and in a drunken haze, Morat had his most life changing experience ever. A wondrous moment that played it's part in every decision he made for the rest of his life. A moment he almost lost almost gave up on before Jah returned to him the love of his life. After Morat was through with his makeshift education from his father, and makeshift training on his Uncle’s ship, Mor got off Lope’s ship one last time in Corcaigh. There he began his true journey. Morat was determined to help people in the footsteps of his father, but to see the mission through to the end, where his father had failed. Headstrong he believed himself able to do what so many before him could not. Soon after arriving in Corcaigh to begin his journey. A journey that would lead him to great pain and great joy. With a new home and goals, Morat began to travel around Ireland. He found himself drawn to the festivals that the emerald isle quickly became famous for. His first was in Imleach. Later Mor won a few back to back titles at the festivals including Champion Archer. He soon became famous for his archery skills thanks to his father’s training. He met many great people in his travels, including a gypsy lass who would open his eyes and heal him. Returning home, Morat was inspired to host a festival of his own with the help of other townspeople. Morat returned to Corcaigh from a winter festival in the north east with a group of men and women who he had somehow convinced to join a "citizen's auction". He helped the town organize a festival of it's own for St. Patty's day along with some of his family, and auctioned off the willing participants for the town. With his help the town turned a nice profit, setting the people up with a more active Town Hall. Morat himself began his courtship with Numpty following her bid for him during the auction. Once he spent any time with her, he knew she was the one. Yet something nagged at him a worry he couldn't put his finger on. A memory he didn't discover until much later. After such success with the festival, Morat quickly began his political career. He started off lending his influence to County Council lists, and secured his seat as mayor of Corcaigh. Mor was made Mayor of Corcaigh on April 9th by the people of Corcaigh. Morat struggled through two terms with the help of friends and family. He left the Town Hall better than he entered, with a hefty increase in the Town Coffers. But the terms had put a drain on him. As did the separation between him and the woman he courted. Morat left office, and pursued a life of his own. Politics, a path he should never have strayed down upon, except for the necessity in daily life, the responsibility in one's future. When free of his duties to the town Mor felt a hole left in his soul. A hole that developed because of his need to be giving back to the community. He also felt he had much to atone for, due to a dark period in his life before he met Jaelle. Morat took his oaths as a knight and began his training for the next chapter of his life. Mor had waited a long time to finally fulfill a boyhood fantasy and what he felt to be his calling. Doing his duty as a knight he took a trip up to BLR with a group of friends and family to aid a future Corcaigh resident move. On the trip, Morat discovered many kindred spirits and founded The Knights Of Ireland with a group of noble souls who were from every county and many of the different towns of Ireland. Unfortunately only a few of the founders still survive. Little did he realize that this was only a single stair on the way to finding that which would truly complete him. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The Oath: "I've had a short past. It will only grow. I hereby end my more or less unsavory practices in order to fill my future, past and present with the light. To love and respect Jah. To protect the weak and defenseless. To provide charity. To live by honor and for glory. To despise pecuniary reward. To fight for the welfare of all who deserve it. To obey those with experience and who have earned the right to be followed. To guard the honor of fellow knights. To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit. To keep faith. To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun. To respect the honor of women. Never to refuse a challenge from an equal. Never to turn the back upon a foe. To act as a knight of the light in the darkness. To be a living haven of true nobility." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ On July 11th of 1459 Morat Rondoval of Corcaigh proposed to Jaelle "Numpty" Ferguson. She said yes. He set out on challenges to impress her gypsy kin. Fortunately things happened and they ended up “eloping” to a small church ceremony with close friends and family. Morat’s political career in Ireland continued all the while. It ended after a term where Mor lead An Mumhain'’s council to its first positive gain in treasury, since period of free mine maintenance, and the restoration of the county’s five star prestige. The End came in ruins though, as he was ousted by the Cetlic Alliance invasion forces. After a long period of oppression and persecution, a happy coincidence occurred. Morat met a long lost cousin from Brittany who helped him get his family to England. They landed in Liverpool and began a new chapter in life. One much brighter than before. He soon realized he was home and should have brought his family to England much earlier. Since then, the only thing he has been more devoted to than King and country was always his family. Now he has inherited the legendary Blue Guard during the Invasion of Westmorland, fighting below Kendal's walls with few outside of his family surviving the fighting. He carries the banner in patrol, guarding the people of England vigilantly. Baron of Burneside Knightmaster of the Westmorland Saighdears Commander of the Blue Guard _____________________________________________________________________ ********************************************************************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 16-05-2012 23:56 : Numpty accepted your marriage proposal! Oh my god! 16-05-2012 23:39 : You have asked for Numpty's hand. _____________________________________________________________________ ********************************************************************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Morat is loyal to his friends, England, and the Rondovals Allegiances: The Order of Saighdears-Knightmaster of Westmorland Sir Morat T. Rondoval Amalea The Rondoval Family The Kingdom of England The County of Westmorland The Town of Kendal Long Live the Lords and ladies of the High Castle! Long live King Zanditin Long Live Duke Padraig Mackenzie! Long Live Duke Ikids O'’Lismore Long Live the Keepers of the Knights of Ireland! Long Live King Rothgar Kerr I! "If I ever leave this world alive, I'll take on all the sadness I left behind. So in a word don't shed a tear, because I'll be here when it all gets weird." "Besides in the words of some drunk "oI'm Irish babe, that the best ye got? ye hit like a wee lassy!"" "I don't send people to Jah, I just arrange the meeting" "who knew Ducks was spelled with an 'E'?"